


Give Me Strength

by BlurbWriting



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, F/M, Hello Brother (8x01), Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Smut, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Romantic Fluff, just love, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurbWriting/pseuds/BlurbWriting
Summary: Bonnie keeps losing hope that they'll actually find their friends, but Stefan won't have any of that.Or, I like to pretend that Stefan and Bonnie have always been together.





	Give Me Strength

"Look, I know it's not much, but it's a lead." Stefan starts. "I mean, all those missing people along the trail we've been following, and this is the first time a body has surfaced." They keep walking deeper and deeper into the woods, and Bonnie just deflates. 

She glances at Stefan before watching birds hop tree to tree. "Probably because it has nothing to do with what we're looking for." Giving a pointed look to Stefan, her toe twists in the dirt and she sighs. Why is he so insistent? 

Continuing to walk next to him, he retorts. "Yeah, well, I can't let myself think like that Bon. I have to treat every single clue like its the one that's gonna lead us to them." After hearing her huff again, he turns to her. 

"Stefan.." The look of exhaustion on her face makes him reach for her hand, and she takes it softly. Sometimes, he can almost feel her magic pulse through her fingertips. No matter how faded or worn. He rubs a thumb across her knuckles, and she gives him a tired smile that almost says "I love you." 

"Every time we do this, I let myself hope a little. And every time we end back on zero, my heart crushes in on itself just a little bit more." Her voice remains a soft and low tone. "I can't keep coming back to Elena and Caroline. Telling them that I can't find them. Coming back out here only to be hurt by the fact that they're most likely never coming back home." 

The smallest of trembles show in her lip, and Stefan can't help but peck them. "Hey, hey look at me." He brings her chin up, letting his hand rest on her cheek, fingers just behind her ear. He knows how hard it is. Even if he knows that Bonnie loves him, a part of her will always hold out for Damon too. He can see it in the way her eyes well up, the way her hands twist and turn. He might be the love of her life, but Damon is a piece of her heart. And maybe he's a part of Stefan's too.  

She wets the top of her lip, and speaks like broken glass. "I just don't know how much of my heart is left, you know?" Gripping the sides of his shirt, she tries for a smile, no matter how tired she feels. "I just don't know if I can keep looking for something that's not gonna be there." 

"Bonnie..." Stefan begins, searching her eyes. "No one. Not Caroline, not Elena-no one knows how to fight longer, or harder, or better than you." Stefan says this with the genuine belief. Before she can protest, he gives her a kiss, one that she can't help but fall into. He revels in the fact that he's always going to have this. Bonnie's mouth against his, her hands on him, her love for him. 

He pulls back and tells her. "If you give up, Bon, I won't have anything left to hold onto." Her furrowed brow loosens, and she kisses him again, nipping at the bottom of his lip. 

Whispering, he tucks some hair behind her hair. "Please don't give up Bonnie." With that, there's only silence between them, and Bonnie can't help but let the warmth of her heart spread. 

"Of course." Is her response. Like she can ever give up when in a relationship with the most optimistic vampire on the planet. Like she can ever give up when she's allowed to have this. 

That doesn't mean she's still not tired. 

"But... don't ask me to hope, Stef." Letting herself step away from Stefan, Bonnie lifts her hands up and drops them; drained. "Hope hurts, and I don't want to hurt anymore." And my god does it hurt. Watching Elena wipe tears from her eyes every night, hoping to see Damon again. Caroline plucking strings on Enzo's old guitar. She remembers a time when she didn't think she'd ever see Stefan again. And even if she's not with Damon, the thought of him being gone just rips her apart. Having hope day in and day out for him to come back destroys her. 

She's told this to Stefan, time and time again. That it hurts. It hurts in a way that even a night of their epic love can't mend sometimes. 

Looking at him, she realizes that he knows this.

"What?" She questions him, almost ready to block any speech he has as a retort for her confession. 

Shaking his head, he just gives a small smile and pulls her towards him again. 

"Just let me hope for you. Okay? As long as you keep fighting, Bonnie Bennett, I'll keep hoping." 

Stefan looks at her with the upmost adoration sometimes. And no matter how much she wonders why, and can't deny she's completely and utterly in love with him. 

The lead ends up actually being something. Only Enzo would put art into his killings. But they both tuck that away until they know what to do with it. For now, they go home. 

"I need a shower." Is the first thing that slips out of Bonnie's mouth, rubbing her shoulder as she heads up the stairs. 

Trailing up after her, Stefan comments. "Need me to join you?" A small smirk plays on his lips, and Bonnie has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

"I thought that might have already been assumed." She remarks, and takes off her boots the second they get to their bedroom. 

His laughter brings heat to her face, and she tries not to feel like it's the first time as they both undress. 

Somehow, though, it always does. 

Taking her hand as he walks by, he leads them into the shower and turns on the hot water. The stream of water instantly allows steam to fog up the bathroom, and she has to resist the urge to cover herself as he turns to look at her. 

"You're beautiful." Stefan states, still holding her hand and pulling them into the water. The heat makes Bonnie relax into him, and he wraps his arms around her waist while settles into his chest. 

The first time they ever did this, she had been blushing away, trying not to feel bothered by the way his hands felt on her skin, the way he washed off blood and dirt and whispered soothing words to calm her down. 

Now, she's in bliss, and Stefan can't help but run his fingers up and down her back. 

"In all my years as a vampire," Stefan says, "I've never felt this at home with someone in my arms." 

Looking up at him, with droplets hanging off his eyelashes, she gives him a soft smile. 

Through all her years of pain, and hopeless dreaming, she never imagined she could have somebody love her as much as he did. 

And he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I just felt like this scene would've felt so much better if they were romantically involved. And I'd like to think showers would be their kind of thing. And my writing is shit but I ship this. Any Feedback is welcome.


End file.
